


It's better to be late than never

by gothicamylee_strangeBird



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicamylee_strangeBird/pseuds/gothicamylee_strangeBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years or more has passed between Tom and Emma. And they're not in a good relationship at all. After that night... everything was disaster and lead them to be a complete cold stranger. But this years, something gonna change. Something old will come to the surface and make a new red string to bound their love. Will Tom and Emma come back like their old days or they will just stay cold like a complete stranger?</p><p>Not best at writing the summary but i think it won't hurt to read the content inside, yeah? RnR please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's better to be late than never

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you find a lot of grammatical errors, typos, etc.. English is not my mother language and this story is not reviewed and/or edited by Beta Author. So please pardon me and tell me where i should fix it. If any of you is interested to Beta-ing this fic, with pleasure and feel honored to accept your offers. Contact me on twitter @gothicamylee. Thank you.

It's been ten years or... more? She never seen him. Even just talk a few word, never. They always avoid each other and Tom seems didn't want to talk with her. He even rarely take a glance to her. Is it because of his girlfriend? or maybe he just don't like her? Emma just stare the sky from her balcony. Her big doe eyes wondering why and what makes Tom broke her up in the past ten years ago. She recalled everything what had happened between him and her. The night where the big fight they had ever started..

 

_"What's your problem Tom? Why you have to be so upset to me like that?"_

_He sneered. "What's my problem you said? Don't you realise, Em? You're busy with all the fame you've got. You keep signing every offers you've got, you don't have a few time for me. You care for your only world. Yet you don't want to show our relationship to the world. I don't understand!"  
_

_"It's not like that Tom! It's for our own goods too! You're my world too, i care about you. I wanted to let people know. Its not like i'm ashamed to have a serious relationship with you... i just don't want those paparazzi keep following us everywhere...gossiping us and anything. I want some private time with you for now," she yelled.  
_

_"Really? and you even just agreed to signing contract for that movie so called 'perks of being wall flower'. That good looking guys interest you huh? I know i am less fame than you, Dan or Rupert or even to that Logan boy! Do you think i am willing to have my girlfriend being kissed and touched by other boy? You even didn't ask me about this contract. You just do anything on your own," he replied.  
_

_"It has nothing to do with Logan. And i know, it's my fault i didn't tell you about this...but-"  
_

_"- I'm sorry Em... I'm so tired for all this fight. You can choose your own way from now. You've got your world in your hands now. Thank you for anything you've gave to me. But still, i loved you. Its just this relationship will never worked i think. Have a nice day Miss Watson," he said while leaving her apartment.  
_

_Tom leaves her with angry pace. Emma just cry regretting the acts she had done. She feels so stupid for just letting him go like that. She'd been blinded by all the works and fame she's got. But it feels so late to run and beg him to come back to her embrace and fix all the things. Her pride to high to catch him and begging his love. Maybe, she can move forward and try a new life.... without him.  
_

_  
_Emma's sane mind back to earth when she felt a strong hands sneak up and wrapped to her petite waist. His breath inhale slowly beside her ear since he's taller than her. This man always reminds her of someone she lose over ten years ago. But sadly, his personality is nothing compared to him-Tom Felton. That name always eternally written all over her deep heart. Matt kissed her temple and put his chin on her shoulder.

"What were you thinking about, m'princess?"

"Nothing, just about work. I'm going to be so exicited about my new movie ' _noah'_ " she lied.

"I know it'd be great, honey. Just to tell you, your manager called you and i was answering it. She said there's an invitation to Hogwarts studio in Orlando and an offer for movie script. You should meet her today at six p.m at cafe near to London bridge," he said softly.

"Alright. I'll be there then. You wanna come, darling?"

"Well... I'm sorry, babe. But today my team will practice for upcoming championship. Is that sounds okay to you? I'll let Alexis pick you after you done with your manager."

"Its fine, darling. I think i shall back home after i'm done... I'm just... a little bit tired after yesterday interviewed by Ellen. I'd rather snuggle with ice cream and books or cooking dinner for my sweet darling."

"That's sounds good," he said. "So go get dress now or she'll mad at you because you make her wait at the boring cafe."

Emma just chuckled while walking to her wardrobe. She choose a long sleeve cloth with white colour and a skinny jeans. She wear a black jacket too and a knee boots. She just did a quick hair do and a simple make up. She grabbed her sun glasses and her hermes bag.

"I'm going now, babe," she said while approaching him to give a warm hug and a kiss.

He approached her and hug her. He accepted her soft-loving kisses though it's quite quick for him. Then he let her go meeting her management.

* * *

After a quite long drive, she arrives at a cafee near to London bridge. This cafe not really so full of people and by her judgement, people come here just to enjoy their free time or just to taste the tasty coffee.  Her eyes catches a woman with glasses and a loosey bun hair.Her face looks so unpleasant and boring. Emma walks towards her and take a seat opposite that woman.

"Good afternoon, Carina. Sorry to make you wait," she said politely.

"Goodness, thank you to make her come quicker than i think!" she said while giving a sigh of relief. "Well, let's to the point. Mr Alex hands me this script for you. Take a look to the story. But, i think... you won't like it once you know the truth."

Emma read the script and talk. "This story is nice and i think i love it. I would take this copy and read this home. I will contact you tomorrow noon, at 12:00 p.m. And... what's make me don't like the truth?"

"First of all, two days later you're asked to attend to Hogwarts studio at Orlando. Just sign this if you agree," she said handing the paper. "And what makes me terrified is... you know... in that event, you'll meet the fellow harry potter cast! it's including.....Felton, you know? and then... and then," she stammered.

"And what?"

"This movie for the man character is offered to Tom Felton too! the directors and producers wants you both work together. For the heaven's sake! the public eye knows you both as a mount of ice! it is like you're an oil and he's a water... you both will never work together," she freaked out.

Yeah, Carina knows how her bad relationship about Tom. In a couple of interview too, Emma even admitted that she had a big crush on Tom and he just broke her heart. She even said, she'll never find someone like him. Even by now, Will or her new boyfriend--Matthew the rugby athlete-- cannot be compared to him. Emma just silent and stare at the paper. So many thoughts now in her mind. Whether to accept this movie or not, whether to attend the event or not.... and finally after fifteen minutes she think, she has decided.

"I'll go to Orlando and I'll sign this contract. I'll face anything that might happened soon. I'm not a child anymore and i know what's right and wrong now. Let's see who's being a childish now, shall we? Besides, it's not like he always alone or would accept this movie script. His loving, long-term girlfriend would always follows her everywhere! anywhere like a lost puppy!"

"I sense a jealousy here," she said while grinning like a loon.

"Oh shut it, Carina!"

"Well, i'm happy for you to grow up become a wise woman. I'm pleased to work to a great person like you."

"Oh don't exaggerate it. So do i! I'm happy to find a very nice and awesome manager-assistant like you, Carina. Well, i guess we should go home now?"

"Sure, but please sign this paper first."

Emma quickly signed the paper for the event to Orlando and her new movie that entitle 'The Heart of Everything'. She's sighing quiet hard after signing and walk away from the caffee to her respective car to get home. She can't wait and quite excited to meet him again and maybe, just maybe, she can attempt to talk to him in friendly way. After all, she can't stand this cold behaviour between them. There was a story between them, and she just can't abandon and forgot it easily. Well, she think it's worth to try to become his friend again at least..

 

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? its my first story at AO3. Please give me any comment. Critique and Advice always welcomed in a good mannerism only. Hope you like it! <3 Thank you.


End file.
